


Ficlet

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Silly, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: Ficlet. Scene set after the episode "Hide and Seek"





	Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

[That night, in thier quarters]

 

Carson rolled over, fingers trailing over the soft chest of his lover. How he loved this man, he wasn't the most handsome, and definitely not in the best of shape but he was a warm and kind. Even if he was a bloody idiot at time. Not to mention always stuffing his face, if he ever found out who told his love that the way to get over nervousness and fear was to eat, he'd kill them. He had no intention of losing Rod to a heart attack at least not before Rod is 114 years old.

 

Brushing fingertips over the meaty ribs, he thought about how much fun he would have tomorrow teasing the great pillock. For now though, he would just hold him tight and try not to think about how he had come to death, 49 seconds. 49 seconds, less time than it took for a damnable rabbit test. Looking at the sleeping man, he tugged Rod closer and closed his eyes.

 

“If ya ever do this a’gin, I’ll kill ya meself!”


End file.
